A current all-electric vehicle generally uses a frameless self-supporting body (similar to the structure of a bird nest), which is a traditional vehicle body technology. A self-supporting body has a closed ring structure, with the entire body supporting loads and upper and lower structures forming a whole. When supporting loads, the entire body shell gets into a stable and balanced state. However, a self-supporting body's covering parts involve a complex processing technology and high cost of molds and welding.
On the market, there are some all-electric vehicles with a body rather than a self-supporting body (namely, the entire body is supported by a frame). These vehicles generally use a welded trapezoidal frame with steel construction and integral longitudinal beams. However, such vehicles are heavy and involve large deformation and complex welding devices.